Felicity Graves
District Attorney Felicity Graves is a protagonist and one of the playable characters in ''Hidden Agenda''. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Christy Choi. Appearance Felicity has a fair complexion and dark black hair in a bob hairstyle just over her chin. She has brown eyes and primarily wears a light shade of lipstick. Through the Prologue she wears a grey blazer with a white button-down shirt underneath along with matching grey pants. In Part 1 Felicity wears a pink blazer with a grey t-shirt underneath it and a pink pencil skirt to match with the blazer, she also wears a pair of black heels. Throughout Part 2 she wears three outfits; a white longsleeved button-down shirt with a deep pink pencil skirt and a little black belt, along with some black heels, and the same outfit but with a black raincoat covering it, and also a grey hoodie with matching grey sweatpants and sneakers. Later on in Part 3 she keeps wearing the grey hoodie, grey sweatpants, and sneakers that she wore in Part 2. During the Credits she wears her white longsleeved button-down outfit that she previously wore in Part 2. PersonalityHidden Agenda Involvement [[Prologue|'Prologue']] Depending on if lives were lost or not when Jonathan Finn was arrested, Felicity will either try to get Finn the death penalty or life in prison with no parole. [[Part 1|'Part 1']] [[Part 2|'Part 2']] [[Part 3|'Part 3']] [[Credits|'Credits']] Possible Deaths * Shot in the chest by Adam Jones. * Burned to death by Adam Jones in his basement. * Choked to death by Adam Jones. * Smothered to death with a pillow by Adam Jones. Killed Victims * Adam Jones (Direct, Determinant) * Jonathan Finn (Direct, Determinant) Relationships Jonathan Finn Felicity speaks to Jonathan Finn early on in the game when Lana Petty asks her to. Felicity and Finn's relationship is strictly professional, and not much is known about Felicity's personal feelings when it comes to Finn. Tom Nelson Felicity and Tom can only interact briefly if Tom has been promoted to Sergeant. Tom acts quite polite when he speaks with Felicity, and there isn't any reason for them to dislike each other. Sergeant Riggs Same as Tom, Riggs is very polite when he and Felicity interact briefly. Jack Calvary Jack Calvary is quite rude towards Felicity in the brief time they interact, he can even go as far as to threaten her with violence. Adam Jones Felicity interacts with Adam briefly when she knew him as 'Simon Hillary.' There was no hostility and he seemed to be quite cooperative with her. Towards the end of the game if you figure out that he is Adam Jones, Felicity will obviously feel negativity towards Adam, and she'll be quite scared of him. Becky Marney Felicity meets Becky during a meeting where they went over the Trapper case to figure out if there could be another suspect other than Jonathan Finn. After the meeting, Becky apologizes to Felicity for Jack Calvary's bad attitude to which Felicity can respond to Becky by inviting her to her house to help her review the case files or simply by saying goodbye. For the most part Becky and Felicity are on good terms and are always on each other's side. William Vanstone Felicity and Judge Vanstone only speak briefly when Felicity asks him to let Jonathan Finn out for a day in order to find Adam Jones. They seem to be pretty neutral with each other. Lana Petty Lana and Felicity seem to be very close, considering that Felicity is willing to do a bunch of favors for her without question. Quotes Trivia * Her nickname “Flissy” is very similar to a character’s nickname, Fliss, from Man of Medan. * Her character model is used as " Chinese Market Booth Attendant." in " Man of Medan." Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Determinant Fate